1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test handler apparatus for SMD (surface mount devices), BGA (ball grid arrays) and CSP (chip scale packages).
2. Description of the Related Art
As known, a wide variety of packages has been developed for integrated circuit application. These packages are used in surface mount devices (SMD), Ball Grid Arrays (BGA) and chip scale packages (CSP). After these packages have been fabricated or sealed, their parameters need to be compared to both the technical specification and the customer requirements. Commercially available testing systems can be categorized as a standalone or automated handling system with limited flexibility and capacity.
Critical issues of testing include how to increase productivity, how to avoid lead/ball damage, how to cope with operational and maintenance consequences as a result of package changes.
A prior art testing includes steps of input transfer, hot/ambient chamber treating, package transportation, testing and output transfer. Input transfer involves loading from stacked trays when operated as standalone or direct loading from the previous operation when connected in an inline system.
One embodiment of the invention improves the throughput of the handling equipment with multiple matrix units testing, either for singulated or strip packages of the embodiment eliminates changing tester load board/test contacts block.
According to an embodiment of the invention, package handling improvement is achieved by modifying the holding mechanism design. In particular, according to one aspect of the invention, a universal carrier is provided which is able to contain multiple singulated or strip packages for the purpose of testing.
Placing packages onto carriers with standardized dimensions allows handler equipment to accommodate the packages in singulated or strip condition. The handler equipment would deliver them to the tester for testing.
According to an embodiment of the invention, the test handler apparatus for testing SMD, BGA and CSP packages comprises the following elements:
An input transfer means;
A hot/ambient chamber;
A carrier transportation means;
A universal carrier mechanism;
A universal matrix test-site contact assembly;
A ganged matrix singulated testing;
A matrix strip package testing
An output transfer means.